Let's Annoy The Doctor
by One of theMaddest
Summary: Your the Master. I'm the Mistress. What the hell. Let's Annoy the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Doctor who.

Chapter one

(Night's/15's P.O.V)

I woke up in my warm bed. I sighed as I looked around my ever changing room. My floor was a light blue and my walls were dark green. I looked out my window. standing there was my father, Clara, and are robot dog K9. My Father is the Doctor. just the Doctor, thank you. As you could guess my Mom is River. She tried to kill my father. Ended up falling in love with him. Anyway I was bored. And left in charge of the TARDIS. "Let's see." I muttered. Then a idea popped into my head.

I quickly ran into the control room. " .Master!" I said flinging switches. Dad ran in with K9 and Clara right as i hit the last button. "Geronimo." Dad sighed.

-Time warp-time warp-Time warp-Time warp-Time warp-time Warp-

(Night's/5's P.O.V)

I giggled as I followed my dad into the medows. My Dad on the other hand just sighed.

"I feal like I have bin hear befor. But im not shure when. Maybe the past and maybe the furtur. I gess that's what I get for not taking care during my regeneration." Dad said siging agin.

"Well, it's not your fault that we lost the zero room. Or annyones for that fact." I said trying to controle my laughing.

"Ah yes I know I like to come hear on my own sometimes."

"When you leve me with Adrick?" I asked confused.

"Yes. It helps me clear my mind. Relax." Dad said.

-Time warp-time warp-Time warp-Time warp-Time warp-time Warp-

(Night's/15's P.O.V)

I grined as the TARDUS landed, enjoying the little weazing purr it gave off. I grined as the Master walked up semingly anoyed.

"What are you doing hear?" Demanded the master.

"Ah just the time lord I was loking for. Of you go Dad. I must talk with the Master." said shooing my father. Dad left with the TARDUS.

"Well?" The Master demanded.

"Well your the Master. Im the Misteress. You want revenge on my father. Im realy boared. I need your skills. I want to get all 15 forms of mt dad in one place. then We trap them there. Then using the nolige I have on my dad. We anoy him for the heak of it. What do you say?" I explaned geting a shoulked look and a nod from the Master.

"Lets Start at one."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Doctor who.

Chapter two (The Misteress's P.O.V)

I smiled at the Masters surprise.

"How do you intend on catcing him?" The Master asked and I sanpped. When I did 16 robpt like things tht resmbled Dalak gosts flue up.

"These are my DIADG's. Or my Doctor Intraping Amazing Dalak Gosts. Tell get them." I said.

-Time warp-time warp-Time warp-Time warp-Time warp-time Warp-

(Night's/ 1's P.O.V)

"So. Is that a no?" I asked runing a hand thrugh my unatraly wight hair.

"No, but is also not a no." My dad ansered.

I sighed and followed my dad into the yard. Sudinly a bunch of all wight flying Dalaks apered.

"What are you?" I asked.

"We are the DIADGS. You are not the target. We mast Captur the Doctor. You must Be intraped. Captur! captur! Captur! Captur!" The DIADGs droned. Sudinly it swooped down and absorbed me and Dad.

-Time warp-time warp-Time warp-Time warp-Time warp-time Warp-

(Night's/ 5's P.O.V)

"Gaaah!" Yelled my father sudinly yelled gaining both Adreck's and my attention.

"Doctor are you ok?" Adreck asked worryed about my pour faher.

"Yes Adreck. Jusk cosmic pains." My dad said and I rushed to him.

"You shure?" Adreck asked and I gave gave him a nod of thanks. Dad Just nodded and I sighed.

-Time warp-time warp-Time warp-Time warp-Time warp-time Warp-

(The Misteress's P.O.V)

The master sighed as The first Doctor and the first me apered. Then he aproched me.

"Ya. Definitly could not make them any less like bludy Dalaks." Th Master said sarcasticly.

"Ya, Maybe i should have worked on that." I sighed.

"What do you want of us?" asked my Father.

"Well. You'll see." I said and giggled.

"Yoou are a Monster!" Night snaped.

"I'm you!" I snaped.

Now lets get Two."


	3. Chapter 3

I dont Own Doctor who

Chapter three (Nightt's/ Two's P.O.V)

"Dad." I sighed not enjoying are destination. I was never a fan of the Brigadier.

"I know the Brigadier is my frend." My dad said and I sighed.

"Ah hello my old frend!" The Brigadier said as we aproched the odd building.

"Well shall we walk and talk?" I asked lightly pulling my dads 'Yedy' fur coat. I had minde on too. Dad nodde and we headed towads the back.

I walked a bit behing of the deo of frends. I sighed a bit annoyed. The Brigadier was not my faverit person. However my dad had a liking for the UNIT founder. Sudinly I heard a wur/ I ran up to Dad and the Brigadier.

"You alright Night?" The Brigadier asked conserned.

"Captur! Captur! Captur! Captur!" The DIADGs droned.

"Fucked up Dalacs!" I said. "Run Brigadier. Got the hell out of hear. Go,Go Brigadier!"

The Brigadier nodded and ran. right as he got out the odd Daleks swooped us up.

-Time Warp-time Warp-Time warp-time Warp-

(The Misteress's P.O.V)

The sighed as two more DIADGs droped of there Doctors and Mes.

"Next up is Three." I siged.

-Time Warp-time Warp-Time warp-time Warp-

(Night's/5's P.O.V)

"God!" Dad yoelled and nearly fainted. Me and Adreck sat him down.

"Doctor what is it reay?" Adreck asked woryed.

"Some one is picking away at his past." I ansered handing my father his celery.

"Can we help at all?" Adreck asked even more afraid.

"Get Me into the TARDUS." My dad gasped.

-Time Warp-time Warp-Time warp-time Warp-


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Doctor who

Chapter four (Night's /3's P.O.V)

I laughed as my father drove us across the country side. He was amusing me by singing along to parts he knew.

"One day In going to make a robot to catch werdos like you." I joked.

"Ya. What Will they be ock off Daleks?" Dad asked and I giggled.

"They will be Dalek Gosts. And they will be all like Captue! Capture! Capture!" I said laughing.

"Captur! Captur! Captur! Captur!" The DIADGs said. Then swooped us up.

-Time Warp-time Warp-Time warp-time Warp-

(The Mistress's P.O.V)

The DIADGs droped the therd forms of me and Dad off.

"Night you know how this went last time!" called The 3rd doctor.

"The 5th doctor got hurt!" The 2nd doctor worned.

"He was almost distroyed mentaly!" The 1st said and I sighed.

"It's not the same as last time!" I snaped back. Then reconpesed my self.

"Besides I would never hurt him like that." I wispered walking up to them.

-Time Warp-time Warp-Time warp-time Warp-

(Night's/5's P.O.V)

Adreck gasped as Dad suddinly triped dizzaly.

"Doctor?" Adreck wimmpered.

"Shhhh. He will be fine. I think something weard is going to happen thogh." I sighed a bit worryed. Adreck nodded but he did not look very convinced.

"Please be fine." I wispered into my fathers ear.

-Time Warp-time Warp-Time warp-time Warp-

(Night's/4's P.O.V)

"Something odd is hapining." I wispered a bit afraid. I could feal that something would happen. Dad sighed and shoulk his head.

"Why would you say that?" He asked and i sighed glaring.

"Captur! Captur! Captur! Captur!" The DIADGs aid roboticaly.

"You were saying?" I asked right as they swooped dowm and cought us.

-Time Warp-time Warp-Time warp-time Warp-


End file.
